Forbidden Demon and Reaper Love
by Pasta Lover1
Summary: Grell arrives at the monor for his date with Sebatian but on the date something happens that changes the demons and reapers lifes forever. Lemons are in here and lots of them. WARNING IS A YAOI SO IF YOU DONT LKE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Forbbiden Demon and Death Love**

SebbyxGrell.

Chapter 1 The Date

The sun was setting over the manor of the Phantomhive's and Grell walked up to the mansions front doors and checked his hair, that he had worked on for about three hours that day. Then he knocked on the door and waited while thinking 'Bassy please open the door.' he smiled while thinking.

Inside the manor, Sebastian was serving his young master and apone hearing a knock at the door he bowed "Please excuse me Bocchan." he said and left the room. He walked to the front door unaware of what he was getting himself into. As soon as the door opened Grell rushed forward and hugged the demon.

"Oh Bassy I'm here for our date!" said the red headed reaper smileing.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "Date? Never heard of such a thing." he said coldly as he removed the reaper from his body. Once Sebastian had peeled the reaper from him Grell crossed his arms and pouted

"Oh Bassy your so mean! Ciel promised me and you could have a date when I helped him destroy thoses dolls!" he whined "You can ask him!" he said. Sebastian put a gloved hand to his chin and thought for a moment "I remember now...not happening."he said simply. Grell looked sad and hurt "B-but I worked all day on the food, find the whine, and then set everything up!" he wined "I even got in trouble with Will because I didn't do my work but Ronald took them up." he said

Sebastian sight "Okay. Ill do it" he said worried about what he was getting into. Apone hearing this Grells smile returned "Thank you Bassy!" he exclaimed and tried to hug him once more as Ciel came in. "Sebastian what is going on?" he asked irritated. Sebastian looked at his young master and simply put his hand up and had the red head run into it "Young Master I should be asking you that." he said, "When do I suddenly have a date with Sutcliff?" he asked.

Ciel thought for a moment then sighed remembering the promise "It was when he helped me save Elizabeth from the doll maker." he explained and Grell pulled his face away from Sebastians hand smiling with victory "See? I told you" he said and earned a sigh from the demon butler "So when is this _date_?" he asked this made Grell smile grow bigger "Tonight! Right now!" he said happily and Ciel sighed and pinched his nose "I did say whenever he liked" he confessed.

Sebastian glared at Ciel for a moment. Oh how he would have **loved** to slap him at the momen, but he held the urge back and bowed. Ciel in return only waved the two off "go" was all he said and Grell smiled and looped his arm through Sebastian's "Dont worry Ceil he wont be broken when I return him but my bed might be." he said and winked at Sebastian and started to drag Sebastian away. Sebastian watch Ceil close the door, as he was being dragged and thought '_Yes...Revenge would be sweet'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Cemetery

_I, nor does my editer Sully-chan, own the Kuroshitsuji but god if I did Grell would be seen more and he would be with Sebby._

Grell was still pulling Sebastian and Grell smiled "I cooked a wonderful meal and found the best bottle of red wine and I'll be serving everything." he said as he lead Sebastian to the cemetery. Sebastian walked with Grell, somewhat willingly so he would be pulled to the around and asked seeing where he was being led "the cemetery?"

Grell smiled and nodded his head "Yes the cemetery. I have a table made out of head stones, with the help of Undertaker." he said with a smile as they arrive at the area where they would be eating and he sat Sebastian down near a head stone labelled 'Grell'. The reaper started to serve the food and placed it in front of Sebastian and poured the red wine.  
Sebastian looked at the arrangement, "You put a lot of thought and work into this." he said and hearing this Grell smiled and nodded his head, "I did. It took me forever to choose what I wanted to make then sneak away from Will so I could make it all." he said happily except when he mentioned William. Sebastian nodded his head and sniffed the whine, "Is it...Italian?" he asked.

"Yes it is. It was the best bottle I could get." he said eyes twinkling as he sat down, crossed his legs and took a sip of his whine. Sebastian smiled a bit and took a sip, It's really good." he commented. Grell smiled "Thank you Bassy" he said as he took a bite of his food "How do you like your food?" he asked smiling as his shark like teeth shown in the candle light. Sebastian looked at the food for a moment then took a bite of the food, "It's good; Almost as good as what I would make. Did you make it yourself?" he asked this made Grell smile even more and he nodded his head sipping his whine "I did" he said happy that Sebastian liked the food he put so much work into.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "I've got to say, I'm impressed. You're talented" he commented this made Grell bushed slightly," Oh thank you Bassy." he said smiling even wider now 'BASSY LIKES MY FOOD!' he thought happily this made Sebastian smile a bit. He knew that he had made the reaper happy with that comment. Maybe he wasn't so annoying after all.

Grell smiled and sipped his whine, "You made my day Bassy." he said looking at Sebastian with loving eyes. The demon sipped his wine, "It's the truth." he said and Grell smiled even more and picked up the fork and put some of Sebastian's food on it, "Here I'll feed you. Say aah" he said playfully. Sebastian sighed as he took the bite. "You know I am quite capable of feeding myself."

"I know you are, but I've always wanted to do that." he said with a smile and a small blush as he put the fork down and poured Sebastian more wine while he sipped his. Sebastian smiled as he drank some more whine.

~Later~

Grell took the finishing bite of his food and his fifth glass of wine when he put a hand to his head, "agh my head is swimming' he said with a laugh and Sebastian only smirked, "Maybe thatâs because you drank most of the bottle." he said with a chuckle. Grell laughed along with Sebastian, "I couldn't help it. The wine had a great taste to it." he said with a smile as his glasses fell a little and his emerald colored eyes could be seen more clearly.

"It certainly was a good wine." Sebastian said as he took Grell's glasses off. Grell looked Sebastian in the eyes, the best he could without his glasses, "Yes..it was..really..good." he said slowly as he stared Sebastian in the eyes, his own full of love. Sebastian smiled a bit, "You really do care..."

Grell smiled "Yes I do care. I always have from the moment I met you" he said happily.  
"May I ask why?" he asked Grell smiled and blushes a little, "Because I love you, because you may be mean but you treat me better than anyone else." he said  
"Even better then Ronald?" he asked

"Yes even better then Ronald." he said with the smallest of giggles. Sebastian smiled, "Then you're just going to have to live with this mean old demon then." he said Grell smiled and laughed, "I always will and I planned on living with it as long as I live." he said with a loving smile. Sebastian then took Grell's hands in his own this made the red reaper smile and tighten his hands grip slightly in the demons hands and smiled.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed the reapers forehead, "Tonight has been wonderful." he said. Grell smiled at the kiss and he closed his eyes, "It has been wonderful." he said leaning alittle closer. It was mostly because he was tipsy from the whine but was so happy about what happened next.

Sebastian sighed and kissed the reaper lightly on the lips. Grell smiled eyes opening and he hugged the demon, "I love you." he said quietly into Sebastian's shoulder after the kiss was broken. Sebastian hugged the reaper in return, "I know you do." he said. Grell smiled and held on tighter and loosened the demons tie and kissed his chin. Sebastian smirked as he sat down again.

Grell smiled as he fell back into his seat he pulled the demons tie with him. He smiled slyly and sexily. Sebastian smirked as he landed on top of him. Grell smiled at the closeness to the demon and he kissed the demon softly as if he was shy, and Sebastian kissed back softly. Grell smiled and kissed a little more deeply while wrapping his arms around the others neck, much like a women would do.

Sebastian pulled away after a minute, "Should we be doing this here?" he asked. Grell stopped and thought "Is there a better place you have in mind?" he asked gazing up at him.  
"Other than on the ground of a graveyard?" he asked sarcastically Grell smiled and slowly slid up and looked at you, "Were could we go for this?" he asked a small chuckle escaping from his lips. Sebastian thought for a second, "You know...I'm sure you need a new bed anyways..." he said slyly.  
Grell smiles sexily, "Yes I do. After you and I break it" he said with a sly smile.

_There it is chapter 2! WARNING A YAOI SCENE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lets go to my house, No why stop at the house lets go strait to the bed!

**Sebastian: Grellsgirl nor does her editor Sully-chan own Kuroshitsuji or its characters simply because the owner is one hell of a creator.**

Sebastian smiled and said as he pulled the excited red reaper to his feet and said, "I'll be sure to destroy your bed" This made the red head smiled with pure excitement and kissed the demon, "I look forward to it." he said and Sebastian smirked, âsurprisingly, I am as well." he said as Grell put his glasses back on and put the little food away and then turned and winked at Sebastian, âI hope so." he said smiling Sebastian smirked once again, "You won't be disappointed." he said with the smirk still in place. Grell smiled and winked once again, "I bet I won't." he said and looped his arms through Sebastian's and slowly started to walk, "We'll have to sneak in though, because if we get caught by Will he'll be furious." Grell said remembering his superior. Sebastian put his hand to his chin in thought, "I can turn into a cat if you wanted." Sebastian purred the idea out.  
Grell smiled, "Oh Bassy thatâs a great idea!" he said "I can say I found you and I'm going to take care of you." he said his idea of what to tell Will then added for his own pleasure, "In more ways than one." he said with a wink.  
Sebastian smirked and turned into a cat. Grell smiled as he picked up the black cat that was Sebastian and kissed its nose, then carried him carefully to the reaper HQ and, unfortunately, into Will. Sebastian purred as he was carried and held in the gentle arms of the red reaper and didn't notice the reaper that hated him most until he spoke,  
"Sutcliff, what is that?" William asked looking at the cat in Grellâs arms. Grell simply petted Sebastian in his arms, "This is a cat that I found." he said holding the said cat closer then brought him closer to his face and pouted, "He needs me." he said.  
Wills cringed his nose at the smell emanating from the cat, "Give it a bath. It smells as if it was living with...demons." he said, shuddering slightly at the smell. Grell hugged the cat formed Sebastian protectively, "Your so mean! The poor thing needs help and you say that! You probably hurt his feelings." he said and started to walk away to his room showing he was done talking to the other. Will only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
As he was carried away from Will Sebastian mentally laughed as he nuzzled Grell and the said red reaper smiled as he carried him into his room and he closed his bedrooms door and placed Sebastian on his bed, "That was close." he said as he sat down on the bed next to Sebastian. In return the cat nodded purring which brought a smile to the red heads face and he started to pet Sebastian happily, "We should wait for the sun to set." he said looking at the door as two reapers past laughing about something as if proving his point.  
Sebastian nodded looking at the door and back at Grell. Grell smiled and started to pet the cat version of the person he loved when Will's voice was heard through the door, "I don't hear the water running there Sutcliff get to cleaning that cat!" he yelled the smell sickened him and Grell sighed.  
"Yes Will." he said in replie as he stood. Sebastian looked up at Grell, 'He wouldn't do it, would he?' he thought and watched as the reaper walked to his bathroom in the small room and turned on the water and walked over to him.  
Grell picked up Sebastian, "Sorry Bassy. He'll know if I don't." he whispered to him as he walked him over to the bathtub as he turned off the water. Sebastian squirmed, trying to get free.  
"Please stay still." Grell said as he put Sebastian in the water that only covered his paws and started to clean the poor cat formed demon of the man he loved. When he heard Will walk away from his rooms door he pulled him out of the water and dried Sebastian off, "I'm sorry Bassy." he said looking at him. Sebastian only growled slightly, unimpressed as Grell finished drying him off and raised him to his face a received a kiss on his nose again.  
"I really am sorry." he said then smiles, "You can punish me anyway you want tonight." he said carrying him to the, or he hoped, soon to be broken bed. Sebastian huffed and nuzzled the reaper again.  
Grell smiled and kissed the top of Sebastian's head and petted him while he waited for the sun to set and everyone to head off to the bed so he and Sebastian could have their fun. Sebastian smirked and kneaded at Grell's lower regions. Grell bit his lip, drawing a little blood because of his sharp teeth, to hold back a moan that might have turned into a yelp.  
Instead he just took a deep breath and laughed, "Oh Bassy youâre so impatient. Haha agh." he said trying not to move too much.  
Revenge is sweet indeed... Sebastian thought as he licked the cloth. Grell giggled and smiled, 'he's not patient. âhe thought as the sun went down and everything got quiet, "You can be in your 'human' form now that everything and everyone is quiet...for now." he said with a sly smile.  
Sebastian nodded and a moment later was in his human form again. Grell smiled and kisses him again, "Now where did we leave off at the graveyard?" he asks slyly.  
Sebastian smirked sexily, "I think right here is right." he said as he laid the reaper down on the bed. Grell smiled, "Oh yes, that's right." he said sexily and kissed the demon passionately. Sebastian kissed the reaper back, pinning his hands above his head while he kissed him.  
Grell smiled and closed his eyes and kept kissing the demon and slightly arched his back. After a few minutes Sebastian pulled away in need of air and looked down at Grell whose cheeks were flushed and pink as he panted slightly. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
Sebastian smirked, "You kiss by the book." he said and this made Grell smiled devilishly.  
"Remember, I'm known for breaking rules." he said licking his lips and sharp teeth. Sebastian purred, "Just don't bite my tongue." he said  
Grell smiles, "OK I promise." he said and kicked off his shoes. Sebastian licked Grell's chin, "Good, thank you." he said and Grell smiled and giggled a little,  
"Only for you." he said sweetly and licked his lips again. He could still taste his Sebastianâs lips. "I'm special I assume." he asked and Grell blushed a little and nodded his head, "Very special." he said and Sebastian waited for him to continue, "You're my first time." he said quietly his blush deepening slightly.  
Sebastian looked at the reaper then smiled, "Then let me have you as well." he said and Grell smirked, "Iâm yours and only yours." he said wrapping his arms around his neck again after his hands were freed from the demons hold.  
"Be mine and only mine." he whispered in Grell's ear.  
Grell shivered with delight as he heard the words and felt the breath on his ear and whispered back, "I am only yours." Sebastian smiled, "Good." he said and Grell smiled and untied the demons tie and slipped off his jacket. Sebastian smirked and undid the first few buttons of his shirt and Grell smirked and fallowed suit and undid the buttons of his shirt and exposed his delicate, untouched chest ripe for the taking.  
Sebastian grazed his hands over the silky white skin, which made Grell shiver a little from the feeling of a hand on his chest that wasn't his own and the slight coldness that it had as well. It thrilled him! After a second, Sebastian pressed his lips down and all over the red reapers chest.  
Grell moaned quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He smiled and closed his eyes one again loving the sensation of the lips over his chest and he slightly gasped when the demon licked and sucked on his nipples this made him moan more 'This is amazing!' he thought happily.  
Sebastian smiled, "My, my this hard already?" he asked as he rubbed his knee against Grell's crotch, shrugging off his jacket. Hearing this Grell blushed alittle and noddes his head, he hadn't even realized he had become hard and he undid the first button of his pants and left the rest to Sebastian to undo.  
The said demon crawled down and undid the reapers pants with his teeth and Grell shivered as he felt his member escaped the confines of his pants and blushes slightly.  
Sebastian pulled the pants off and kissed Grell's stomach which made the reaper smiled and shiver a little as he got goose bumps on his skin. Sebastian smirked as he licked up the death god's neck. This made Grell moan with pleasure. Sebastian purred in delight as the reaper started to kiss and suck his neck and arched his back closer to Sebastianâs hips.  
This made Sebastian purr even more and massaged the death god's hips. Grell smiled and moans he was in pure thrill at the moment. Sebastian smiled, "You like this?" he asked lustfully.  
Grell nodded his head, "Yes Bassy I love it!" he said this made the demon smirk,  
"Good." he said. Grell smiled and arched his back closer to Sebastian's hips and the demon smiled as he ground against Grell and this made the reaper moan and blush. Sebastian smiled and kissed the reapers chest. Grell smiled and panted out, "B-Bassy please stop teasing." Sebastian smirked and slowly stripped. Grell stared in awe at the perfect body in front of him.  
Sebastian smirked, "Like what you see?" he asked and Grell smiled and nodded his head, "I love it!" he said as Sebastian removed his own pants and Grell couldn't stop his eyes from looking,  
Sebastian smirked, "Wanna touch?" he asked and the reaper nodded his head and reached out and brought the tip to his mouth and kissed it before he licked it. He then slid it into his mouth being mindful of his teeth.  
This made Sebastian moan quietly. Grell smirked and slowly and carefully started to bob his head. Sebastian moaned in pleasure again. Grell smiled at this and started to bob his head a little faster and this made the demon moan in ecstasy.  
After a few moments Grell pulled away, "Bassy please don't make me wait anymore. I want you." he said panting and the demon smirked,  
"Oh really?" he asked and Grell blushed and nodded his head,  
"Please don't make me wait." he begged.  
"Of course." he said and the reaper smiled and kissed Sebastian and the demon returned the kiss to the reaper.  
"Please be gentle with me." he asked and Sebastian nodded and placed three fingers at the reapers mouth. Grell took the fingers into his mouth and started to lick and suck on them and this made Sebastian purr slightly.  
After a few moments Grell pulled away from the fingers and looked at Sebastian for what to do next. Sebastian smiled, "Good." he whispered. Grell smiled and looked at the demon "what next?" he asked.  
"You'll see in a second." he said as he lifted the reaper's legs and placed them on his waist. Grell blushed a little and readied himself. Slowly, he felt Sebastian slid a finger inside of him. The reaper gasped at this and bit his lip a few tears fell. "I know. Itâll be over soon." cooed Sebastian and Grell nodded his head more tears falling. Sebastian paused, "Is this your first time?" he asked softly. Grell blushed deeply and nodded his head "Y-yes this is m-my first time." he panted out.  
Sebastian smiled, "Are you sure you want your virginity taken by a demon?" he asked and Grell nodded his head. "Are you sure?" Once this happens, our souls are bound forever." he said and Grell, without a momentâs hesitation, nodded his head, "I'm sure." he said. Sebastian kissed Grell's head, "Alright then." he said as he added another finger causing Grell to close his eyes tight and gasp again, "I know it hurts..." the demon cooed the reaper only nodded his head. Sebastian stretched his fingers and curled them making Grell moan and gasp from pleasure and pain.  
"I know it hurts..."he cooed. Grell only have a small nod shifting a little. Sebastian, once Grell had stopped moving, stretched his fingers and curled them. This made Grell gasp and whimper again. Sebastian pushed deeper making Grell gasp in pain his eyes shooting open tears falling down his face. Sebastian noticed the pain in Grell' eyes, "We can do this another time if you want." he said.  
Grell shook his head, "No. I want to do it now. If we donât we wonât get any father because it will hurt every time, because Iâm not use to it." he said panting. Sebastian nodded as he added the final finger, "I'm sorry for causing you this pain." he said.  
Grell opened his eyes again, "Its ok B-Bassy." he said  
"You can scratch me if you need to. If it'll help." he said Grell nodded his head, "Ok." he said and went Sebastian moved his fingers again Grell instantly dug his fingers into the demons back. These caused Sebastian to wince and curl his fingers again. Grell gasped and held the demon close to him, "It will feel good soon. I promise." he whispered into the Death Gods ear.  
Grell simply nodded his head.  
"Just tell me when you're ready." he said a moment later. And after a few very long moments of gasping and his nails digging into the demons back Grell panted out, "I-I'm ready." Sebastian nodded and pulled his fingers out, making Grell gasp and give a small sigh of relief from the intrusion.  
Sebastian gave Grell a moment before he spread his legs out a bit further and slowly pushed in. Grell in return gasped. He felt like he was going to be torn in two.  
Sebastian paused, "Does it hurt?" he asked. Grell nodded his head, "A little." he said.  
"The first time always hurts." he said. And Grell smiled a bit, "So Iâve noticed." he said and kissed the demon and the demon kissed the reaper in return making Grell forget the pain for a moment. Sebastian then finished pushing into the reaper and gave the reaper a moment to adjust and he said after a moment, "You can move now Bassy." he said  
Sebastian nodded and thrusted slowly, taking baby steps. Grell, at first moaned from pain but soon the pain faded to pleasure and Grell moaned out only loud enough for the demon to hear, "f-faster."  
Sebastian did as he was told and began to thrust faster now. Grell began moaning from pleasure. And a shiver of thrill ran up his spine when Sebastian kissed his shoulder blades.  
After a few moments of trying different angles Grell threw his head back giving a loud moan as his sweet spot was hit. Sebastian smirked, "Found it." he panted as he continued to hit that spot making Grell moan loudly from the dear pleasure that ran through his body. Then the red reaper breathed out, "B-Bassy Iâm g-going to cum."  
Sebastian purred at this, "Then cum." he said. Grell panted and after one more powerful thrust Grell came with a moan of the demons name. Sebastian came soon after making Grell moan as he was filled.  
Grell turned his head and kissed the demon putting his hand to his cheek. Sebastian returned the kiss his hands in Grellâs hair. "I love you." they said to each other and Sebastian smiled and kissed the reaper again and again. Grell smiled and happily returned the kisses, but had to stop and break away in need of air. Panting he leaned his head on Sebastian's chest, "Are we bound forever now?" he asked between pants.  
Sebastian nodded, smiling, "Indeed we are." Grell smiled and kissed him once more when there was a knock at the door, "Sutcliff, whatâs with all the noise? came William's voice.

**Dun dun dun! Wills at the door! what will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out.  
Oh and reveiw if its not too much. They are loved and make me and Sully-chan very happy to see what you guys think of our hard work. Oh and I again apologize for the long wait for this chapter but when doing the smut scene we were in a Pm or Private Message and I couldnât remember my replies to the messages so it took a while longer to make them as close as possible to the pms I sent. Well it doesnât help this is my first ever written smut scene Iâve written for public view so yeah... Thanks for Reading!**

**See ya next chapter,  
Grellsgirl and Sully-chan.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Come Away with Me my Juliet

**Disclaimer: Me nor my editor Sully-Chan own Black Butler or its characters but God I know I wish I did. And please forgive me about the long wait Iâve been busy with school. On to the story**

Hearing the knock at the door and the voice of Will, Sebastian quickly turned into a cat and Grell just as quickly put on a night shirt and got under the covers, "Come in Will." he said with tiredness in his voice and pitching his cheeks to have the color return to them. Sebastian curled up beside Grell who, in return, smiles and petted the cat version of the demon as Will came in, "What was with all the noise?" he asked annoyed

"What are you talking about? I was sound asleep until you woke me up." he said tiredly as Sebastian purred as he rubbed against the reaper's hand.

Will didn't look convinced, "What is that horrible smell?" he asked his faced twisting in disgust at the smell that filled the room. Sebastian scowled, âthat would be me you twit.â he thought. Grell continued to pet the cat cuddling him as Will eyed the cat,  
"I don't know what you are talking about William."

"What I'm saying is that cat smells awful." William said, causing Grell to furrow his brows.

"I gave him a bath. OK? He smells fine to me." Grell replied. William raised an eyebrow, " Are you sure you used enough soap?" he asked Grell sighed, "Yes Will I used all of my soap." he said

"Then use some of that girly perfume then. Cause the soap didn't work." he said making Grell glare at him, "At least I can smell good because of it." he said petting Sebastian once again. William rolled his eyes, "Just do it or its gone." he said

Grell laid down again pulling the cat close to him cuddling it happily, "Fine. Now: leave my room." he said William rolled his eyes again before doing as he was told and left the room. Grell sighed and settled down pretending to go to sleep and said, "We can walk you home in the morning." he said with a smile as Sebastian turned back into a 'human'. Grell smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Sebastian purred, "Hello again."  
Grell's smile grew, "Hello there." he said putting his head onto the others shoulder. Sebastian laughed quietly, "Maybe I should stay longer. Just to see William get pissed off again." he said making Grell smile again but he shook his head, "He'd get mad at me." he said forcing himself to get out of the bed and turned off the alarm clock, not wanting to have to hear that in a few hours, and then sat down at a mirror used in theater that had make up scattered all over it along with many of the latest perfumes.  
Sebastian walked up behind Grell and wrapped his arms around him and Grell smiled and put his hands over the demons and leaned back and kissed him deeply. Sebastian kissed back, purring once again, "Please let me stay? I'll be a good kitty." he murmured. Grell smiled and out his hand gently on Sebastian's face and nodded his head after a moment, "Yes you may." he said then thought again and asked, "What about your contract with Ciel?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Bocchan is of importance to me, but I can balance our relationship." he said as he hugged the reaper tightly, "And I could still be on my 'date'." he snickered making Grell laugh a little and kiss him again, but pulled away rubbing his back, "Hmm Sebby my back is sore." he said. "Was I too rough?" Sebastian asked, worried.

"Only a little." Grell said with a smile. "I'm sorry." he said as he started to rub the red reapers shoulders. Grell smiled more closing his eyes in sweet bliss, "It's ok...I like it rough." he said and kissed him when a loud voice boomed through the room, "SUTCLIFF!" William yelled tearing both Sebastian's and Grell's attention from each other. Sebastian let go of Grell and looked at William who looked at Grell who only had the short nightshirt on and some of the demon's seed falling from his entrance, "That's what the noise was last night! You did it with a demon!" he yelling and Grell held Sebastian close as if he was a wife just caught cheating on her husband.

Sebastian smirked and turned towards William, "So what if he did?" The raven haired reaper growled and pushed up his glasses, "He has broken our biggest rule." William said then smirked evilly, "which means he must, I repeat MUST, go back to a training camp." he said

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Training camp? Isn't that a bit much? You're probably just jealous that you haven't been laid in ages." he said. William looked shocked, "Harsh? Itâs a rule for someone like him!" he said pointing to Grell, "It must be the one rule he didnât try to break; And for being laid. I donât have the time." he said.

Sebastian held Grell closer to him earning a glare from William, "Sutcliff you can let him go, and come with me peacefully and keep you job. Or be forced to go and lose your job." he said and Grell tightened his grip on Sebastian. "I'll go. You donât need to worry. Just so you know though, I love you." Sebastian whispered in Grell's ear. Grell closed his eyes and whispered back, "I love you too." he said and hugged him tightly, "forever connected." he whispered as he pulled away.

"You know how to contact me." Sebastian said as he prepared to leave. The red reaper nodded his head and put on a pair of pants and brushed his hair out and turned to Sebastian and Will when he was ready to leave. "Contact me when need be." Sebastian whispered, "I love you."

Grell nodded his head and hugged him one last time, "I love you more." he said and walked over to Will, only to receive a hit to the head and be dragged away being called a disgrace and how he should be ashamed of himself. Grell said nothing in return only listened and kept his head down.

Unknown to either of the reapers, Sebastian had fallowed in secret for a ways, hoping Grell was okay. Grell, after being handed off to another male and Will walked away, was thrown into a chair and chained down. His eyes widened when he looked up and saw said male coming at him, scissors in hand and grabbed at his hair and started to cut to have it stop just above his ears, "NO PLEASE STOP IT!" Grell protested trying to move from the man. In the shadows of the hall, Sebastian growled and lunged at the man who easily jumped out of the way, "What are you doing here?" he asked anger in his voice.  
"Making sure my love is treated properly." Sebastian growled. The man stood from where he had tripped when he jumped from the demons lunge at him, "It's an order. I cut this manâs hair before he is sent to the camp." he said grabbing the longer end of the remaining red hair pulled Grell slightly from his daze as he was staring at his reflection seeing one side was still the beautiful long hair he loved so much. The other side had been hacked off. At the mention of him being a man he only cringed slightly but said nothing. There were many ways to hurt the red head, but calling him by hi real gender really got him the most.

"Then he's not going."

"Then he's never going to reap again." he said as he cut off the rest of the long crimson hair. At this Sebastian paused, would he take Grell's life and job away for him own selfish reasons? Grell had continued to stare at the mirror as the hair fell softly to the ground, "B-Bassy I'll be fine. I'm strong. Please, I donât want to see you hurt." He said finally breaking his gaze from himself in the mirror to face his lover as an open window blew a clump of the still silky smooth hair towards the demons feet.

Sebastian reached down and picked up the fallen hair in his gloved hands, what should he do?

The man stood back and watched as Grell smiled softly and tried to move his hands, "Bassy, I'll be fine. I promise. I'll see you as soon as I get out. I will never change no matter what they do to me." he said

"How do I know you won't change?" Sebastian asked pain in his heart.

"Because I never want to change how I feel right now and how I felt earlier."

"I can't bear to say goodbye..."

Grell blew him a kiss and said, "It doesnât have to be goodbye. It sounds like we would never see each other again; how about farewell for now?"

Sebastian sighed, "Okay, how long until I see you again?" Grell thought for a moment, "If I behave a few weeks at most." he said. Sebastian nodded, "Then be good and come home soon." he said as he kissed Grell on last time. Grell kissed him in returned and gave a quick hug as he was unchained and pulled away from his love. This really was like his own story of Romeo and Juliet.

Sebastian sighed and left the building, praying that his lover would be okay.

~Inside the Camp~  
Grell was dragged to the camp and forced to change into a boring gray suit. When he was finished changing he was brought to a room and chained to another chair and had wires attached to his arms and head as a picture appeared on the wall and a voice filled the room, "What's this?" It asked. Grell looked up and answered quickly and with ease:  
"A death scythe." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Outside, Sebastian waited anxiously around the Shinigami building, now caring about how long it would take.

Inside, Grell was shown many pictures of things he already knew, "Shinigami glasses." he answered again trying to get the point of this.

"Good very good Grell." the voice said as another picture was shown.

"That's a soul." Grell replied with ease once again.

"Good. Now what's this?" Grell looked up once more and he smiled, he saw a very handsome man with black hair and dull red eyes. How he loved those eyes, "Grell what's this?" the voice asked again.

"That's my Bassy." he said and smiled but that smile faded instantly as he received a powerful shock and screamed in pain.

"NO THAT IS A DEMON! A FILTHY BEAST!" the voice boomed loudly though the room making Grellâs ears hurt. The scream had reached Sebastianâs ears and he had to fight the urge to go and see Grell.

This when one for nearly a week nearly ten times a day but every time Grell got to the picture of Sebastian he would always say it was his love, his Bassy, or something that earn him a shock. He was getting tired of it as he was lead to the lunch room and was again served a gray gloop of food he didn't dare eat. He hadn't been feeling well of late and he knew the people looking over his 'treatment' knew about it and was certain they were slipping some form of drug into the food.

Sebastian finally had enough of hearing his love scream in pain, and fallowed him to the dining area and looked in the window, hoping Grell would see him. Grell was a few feet from the window and was poking at the so called food he was served and sighed pushing the tray away looking up and out the window. And doing so he saw his lover and smiled , gave a quick looked around and opened the window, "Hello there." he said  
Sebastian smiled, "How is it?"

Grell sighed, "Simply horrid." he said showing his the food and the burnt marks on his head and arms, deciding to leave out the part of him not feeling to well. Seeing the conditions his love was staying in Sebastian frowned and sighed, "Let me take you away then." he said. It was Grell's turn to frown and sigh, "But my job. I never die and what would I do?" he asked

"Be with me then. Just stay by my side, work with Undertaker. I can't stand to see you hurt." he said looking up at the red head.

Grell thought for a moment then smiled and nodded his head and looked around once more and climbed out the window jumping into his loves arms. Sebastian smiled widely as he caught the reaper in mid-air and gently landed on the ground once more as Grell held him close for the first time in nearly a week and smiled so wide his face hurt, "We can sneak back to my room to get my things right?" he asked still holding the demon tightly. He was tired and about to lose it if he had to stay in colorless outfit.  
Sebastian nodded as he went to Grell's room, "Just be quick." he said setting him down gently. The red reaper nodded and quickly pulled his bag and packed his daily outfit and his favorite dresses and shoes fallowed by his perfumes and makeup and returned to his lovers side, "Ready." he said smiling.  
"Let's go then." he said as he picked his lover up and Grell nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his neck, his bag safely on his chest. Sebastian kissed Grell's check, grew beautiful black feathered wings and began to fly.

Grell smiled and held on tightly enjoying the cool hair on his skin as he was carried through the air and started to drift off into the first peaceful sleep he had in what seem like forever.

**OH...MY...GOD! This took forever. Ha ha I think this might be the longest chapter in this entire series. Ha ha I'm sorry about this wait. Half way through this I was grounded and had my computer taken away for nearly two months. OH well I have this back and I finally finished chapter four! Yay *claps* and trust me there is more twist and turns to come! Who can guess whatâs making Grell sick? Leave a reply and tell a friend. And if you think you know what ails Grell post it as a reply Iâll read over it and If your right Ill pm you! Ta-ta for now my darlings! See you next chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Demon and Reaper Love Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelys. I'm back with the awesomeness of this story. And I do hope you enjoy it.**

**DISSCLAIMER: Sadly I, nor Sully-chan, own Black Butler. Anyway that's the little note for the beginning of this chapter enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Welcome Home Grell

When Sebastian arrived a short time later at the manor Grell was still in a deep sleep in the demons protective arms. Sebastian smiled softly down at the peacefully sleeping male in him arms, "We're home..." Sebastian softly whispered into Grell's ear. With the soft soothing voice in his ear and the soft breath tickling his skin; Grell's eyes fluttered open and he looked sleepily up to Sebastian first. Then he turned his head slowly and looked at the manor and smiled softly.

"My new home." the crimson reaper said softly.

"Welcome home. Let me clean your wounds, okay?" Sebastian asked and Grell nodded his head and slowly slid from the demons arms and placed his feet onto the ground. When the red head was stable in his feet, Sebastian took Grell's hand and led him through the back doors of the manor and the maze of the halls of the servant quarters and finally into his room. "Please sit on the bed while I get something for your burns." the demon said as he walked into the bathroom to retrieve the first-aid kit.

For once in a long while Grell did as he was told and gently set down his bag and then sat on the bed. He then started to unpack a few of his things. He would put his clothes away with Sebastian's help but put his make-up bag and his perfumes in a small corner of the clean but untouched table.

When Sebastian returned he had a burn cream in his hands and handed it to Grell as he said, "Here, this should help the burns." Grell looked up and smiled softly once more and took the cream thanking his lover. After reading the instructions, he removed his gloves and got a small dab on his fingertips and started to rub the cooling cream on the burns on his head and arms.

Sebastian watched him for a moment looking him over and he knew everything could be fixed or replaced except for one thing: the hair. He sighed softly, "There isn't much I can do about your hair though. But, I must say, you look younger." Grell smiled and ran his hand through the red hair that had all but lost nearly all of its softness and said, "It will grow back."

"I'm sure it will. But you are beautiful either way." This made the red head smile and kissed Sebastian sweetly, "Thank you Bassy." Grell said.

"It is nothing." Sebastian replied as Grell smiled and laid down smiling up at the demon as his eye lids slowly slid down. Sebastian smiled and laid beside Grell, who smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Sebastian as he fell into a deep sleep once more.

Sebastian wrapped one arm around Grell's waist while the other held his head up and watched as the sleeping creature smiled in his sleep and cuddled closer to his chest. Sebastian sighed at this but did press a gentle kiss to Grell's head. After a while the demon fell asleep as well seeing this was a good time for a luxury as any.

~A month or so later~

When the first few strands of light broke through the curtains into the demons and reapers room, Grell was the first to wake feeling sick once more but worse. He feels something rushing up his throat and he bolts to his feet and rushes for the bathroom and fell to his knees to start empting his stomach.

With the noises coming from the bathroom Sebastian awoke and ran to the source of the noise to see his lover bent over the toilet, "Are you okay?" he asked getting down to his knees next to Grell holding back his hair.

When Grell finally stopped his wiped his mouth and looked at Sebastian, "I think so." he said slumping down to the ground. Sebastian looked at him concerned, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked moving to sit next to the red head, who shook his head, "I don't think so. I just woke up then...well this happened. I haven't been feeling to well for a while now." Grell explained.

"What could be wrong?" Sebastian pondered, "Maybe we should go to a doctor."

Grell looked at the demon and nodded his head, "I think that would be good. I don't want it to be life threating and we don't know about." he said flushing the bile away. Sebastian nodded as he picked up his lover and got him dressed effectively making the other smile. When Grell was fully clothed he was blushing softly despite himself, "You didn't need to dress me." he said hugging Sebastian, who only smiled, "I know. Now let's go." he said taking the reapers hand and lead him out of the manor. But not before Grell stopped and smiled as he fixed his coat to hang in his favorite way: delicately hanging off his elbows.

When the red head was ready Sebastian picked Grell up and started to fly to a doctor's; Undertaker specifically. While they flew Grell couldn't help but smile and laugh a little as his arms wrapped around the others neck.

Sebastian smirked as he looked down at his lover, "What is it?" he asked.

"It's just...I'm not use to flying like this." Grell said looking around the clear sky in awe.

"It's my favorite way to travel." The demon said as Grell smiled and leaned his head on his chest, "I'm so use to using my two feet or my chainsaw." he said and though_ I could get use this way though._

~At Undertaker's shop~

Sebastian soon got to the Undertaker's funeral home and walked inside. The Undertaker was no were to be seen by the two, "Where is he?" Grell asked softly unaware of the coffin opening just out of his line of sight.

"He's in the coffin." Sebastian whispered as he put the other down as Undertaker came out with a wide smile, "Yes? How can I help the Earl's butler and the lovely Ms. Grell?" he asked as the red reaper looped his arms through the demons.

"Undertaker, Grell isn't feeling well. Can you please examine him?" he asked. The ex-reaper turned and looked at the red being who was starting to feel light headed and smiled, "Of course, but you need to pay. You know my fee." he said smiling his creepy smile.

Sebastian smirked, "Laughter I take it?" he asked making the mortician smile boldly, "Yes give me the sweetness of laughter!" he said happily as Grell sat down feeling dizzy from standing for that short moment. The demon sighed, "Grell, if you could just step out, it will only take a few seconds." he asked the ill reaper. Grell looked up at him and nodded his head and got to his feet and left to stand outside the shop. As the door closed he heard Sebastian crack his knuckles ready to start his 'bit'.

While Grell was outside waiting he leaned on the wall closing his eyes. And sure enough a few seconds later a loud laughter started from the inside and as a result of the laughter the sign once again fell to the ground. A moment later Sebastian opened the door, "You can come in now." he said. Grell smiled softly and walked into the store as Undertaker finally calmed down and caught his breath, "Yes I will examine her." he said and clears a large enough table, "Lay down here please."

The red head looked at Sebastian and he looked at Grell, "Just do it." he whispered softly. Grell nodded his head and laid down and Undertaker started to lightly press on his stomach and asked, "What's been happening exactly?" He had been informed slightly but needed more information.

"I woke up this morning and threw up." Grell explained and thought _again_ to himself while Sebastian sat down by his head and took Grell's hand into his. Grell looked at him and smiled softly as Undertaker continued to examine the red head. And after a few tortures minutes he finally said, "I think I have come to an answer." Sebastian looked up at him, "What is it?" he asked as Grell gently bit his lip hoping it wasn't something bad.

Those fears faded instantly as Undertaker smiled and said, "It seems Grell is with child."

Sebastian blinked a few times before it finally registered, he then went paler then he already was, "I-Is that even possible for your s-species?!" He asked franticly as Grell's eyes grew wider then dinner dishes. Undertaker smiled and put his hand on the demons shoulder, "Only one in fifty can." he said laughing softly.

Sebastian sat down not being able to comprehend what was being said. When Grell finally came back to reality he sat up and looked down at his flat stomach and slowly placed his hands there before looking up at his lover a smile slowly spreading across his face, "Isn't this wonderful Bassy?" he asked but Sebastian was silent as the news was still sinking in.

Grell's smile faded slowly as he watched his love, "Bassy?" he asked softly. Sebastian was finally brought back from his thoughts and looked at Grell, "What is it?" he asked.

"How do you feel about this?" he asked hands still over his stomach. Sebastian thought for a moment, "I don't know to tell you the truth." he said, "I've never impregnated someone before." Grell smiled softly and took his hand, "Well then it's mine and yours first child." he said as he placed the others hand on his stomach happily.

Sebastian smiled a bit sighing. What a ride this was going to be. Grell only smiled and hugged him tightly, "You know how long a demon baby is developed for right? Undertaker asked Sebastian who looked up and shook his head.

"Demons developed for about three months and for us reapers they fallow the human women's pregnancy at nine months. So it will take around 7 months before it's to be born. Oh and to ease your stress, Grell shall develop some womanly parts but that will vanish shortly after the baby is born." he explained.

While Grell blushed softly Sebastian nodded taking in the information and asked, " And it will be like a 'human' pregnancy, with the cravings and Grell being an even moodier mess than he already is?' he asked with a pout and protest from said red head. Undertaker put both of his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and simply said, "Yes and I wish you luck." Sebastian sighed and gave his thanks to the ex-reaper saying he was going to need it.

The silver haired reaper smiled and nodded his head, "Now go home and start preparing for this grand occasion!" he said gently pushing the two out. Sebastian nodded, "Let's go love." he said to Grell who nodded his head and smiled thanking Undertaker a thousand times before being dragged away by Sebastian where he finally started to walk on his own.

Sebastian took Grell's hand, "Where to?" he asked and the red head only shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." he said leaning in him smiling happily and already started to have that mother glow radiate off of him.

"Back home then?" Sebastian asked and Grell nodded his head then asked softly, "How will Ciel feel about this?" as he rubbed his stomach where his child lay. Sebastian only shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know really." he said.

Grell nodded his head and placed his head into Sebastian's shoulder as he continued to rub his stomach, "He better be ok with it. Because I don't have anywhere else to go." he said with a sad sigh.

"I'll break the contract if it comes to it." Sebastian said making Grell's eyes go wide once again as he looked up at him, "You would do that for me?" he asked.

"I'd do anything." Sebastian said and Grell smiled and kissed him on the lips without an ounce of shame, "Thank you Bassy. You make me feel so special." he said as he pulled away eyes closed as he gently rubbed foreheads with him. Sebastian smiled, cupping the shinigami's face and kissed him tenderly. The red head smiled and returned the kiss wrapping his arms around his neck even though people looked at them and shook their heads in disapproval and disgust. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell's waist, pulling him closer.

Grell smiled and wrapped his arms tighter and lifted one leg to lean in closer to his beloved. Sebastian was the first to break the kiss smirking, "Would you like to take this somewhere else?" he asked. The red head smiled sexily, "Yes I would I don't want any of these people to steal you away from me." he said. Sebastian smiled softly, "They could never do that."

The red head kissed him again and smiled again. He put his hand into the demons happily and smirked at all of the disgusted looking people and started to walk with him. Sebastian kissed Grell's cheek and began to fallow his lover. Unaware of what would happen when they arrived back at the manor.

It was a few hours past noon when the two arrived back to be greeted by a pissed off looking Ciel standing on the steps before them. _Dammit... _Sebastian thought to himself as the young boy started to walk towards them, "Sebastian where the Hell have you been?!" he yelled angry as he got closer to Sebastian, "I've been waiting all day!" he yelled slapping Sebastian; hard when he didn't say anything, "Answer me!"

Sebastian looked at Grell, who had his hands over his stomach, for a split second, "There were some things of great importance that I needed to take care of." he explained.

"Like what demon!?" he yelled again raising his hand to slap him again but Grell, no longer to see his lover to be hit and acting on instinct, grabbed the young ear's hand, "No don't slap him again!" he yelled pleading and received the slap instead. He stumbled back and lost his footing and fell onto the ground flat on his back. Before he could do anything Ciel kicked him square in his stomach, "Don't interfere." was all Ciel said before turning back to his butler whose eyes widened. Quickly, he grabbed the shota's arm and made him look him in the eyes, "Don't ever. Do. That. Again. You have no idea what you have just done." he growled as he ran over to curled up Grell, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Grell was holding his stomach tears falling from the pain and only managed to say, "It hurts." Ciel watched eye wide as he rubbed his arm, "What did I do?!" he yelled.

"Do you ever consider if Grell is with child before kicking him?" he asked, his attention going back to Grell, "I know it hurts...It's going to be ok." he cooed. Grell found Sebastian's hand and held it tightly his other hand still on his stomach as he nodded his head. Ciel on the other hand furrowed his eye brows and stopped in his tracks, "With child? He's a male!" he said.

Sebastian only glared at his master, "One in fifty Death Gods. One in Fifty." he said. The Earl rubbed the back of his neck, he hadn't known. "And also, the child is mine." he said. He continued once again making Ciel's eyes grow wide, "It's yours!" he yelled.

"Yes it is. Is that a problem?" he asked. He shook his head not sure what would happen if he answered differently. Just then Grell gripped his stomach more and Sebastian's arm as he bit his lip drawing blood. "I need to get you inside. Bocchan, would you be a dear and call Undertaker?" Sebastian said with a smile as he picked Grell up.

Grell nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his loves neck as Ciel nodded his head and ran and opened the door for them so Sebastian would have ease carrying the injured reaper. Sebastian ran carefully into the house and laid him down in the bed, waiting for Undertaker hoping nothing was wrong with his lover or their child he was carrying

**That's it for this chapter! **

**Im so sorry for the long wait! My parents continually ground me making it hard **

**to write this. Please review me and Sully love these and please have a great **

**winter holidays!**

**ps:**

**WARNING WARNING SADDNESS NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
